legend_start_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Anton Winchester
Anton "Tony" Winchester is the Skyward Force Red Ranger. Background Tony is the reluctant leader of the Skyward Force Power Rangers. Coming from a normal upbringing, his Father's a businessman and his Mother is a Math Teacher, Tony was often exposed to many different things growing up. As the cousin of Yellow Ranger, Sage, it is only natural that the two would be so close. Tony also used to be best friends with Blue Ranger, Parker, until they had a falling out halfway through High School. He was also close to his Uncle, Tommy Oliver, who mysteriously disappeared a year prior to Tony becoming a Power Ranger. He misses his Uncle terribly, and knows that the Erebian Invasion has something to do with his disappearance. History (Skyward Force) Tony grew up relatively normal. As a child and adolescent, he has shown a high IQ level. His childhood friends included his fellow Rangers, as he met all of them at a young age. Terry Winchester, Tony's Father, received the Red Keystone from Alan sometime before the start of the series. This was eventually passed onto Tony himself. Tony happened to be in Bayview, California when he was attacked by Twilight creatures. Jared Gordon, however, saved his life. This incident would predispose Tony to being able to use the Morphing Grid later on. Tony immediately became best friends with Parker upon meeting and the two shared a powerful bond. However, Parker's brief departure took place during a time when Tony's family was dealing with the loss of Aaron, Tony's cousin and Sage's older brother, leaving Tony all alone. Soon after, Tommy disappeared; this led up to the first modern day Erebian invasion which threw the world into chaos. Of course, the invasion was stopped due to the efforts of the Veteran Power Rangers. This series of events caused a rift to open up between the two, especially when Parker returned in the latter half of Junior Year. On a class trip to the wilderness, Tony and his friends encountered Kaldur, Prince of Eltar. The Prince was on the run from the Erebians and was dying from his injuries. As a final act, Tony and his friends were given the ability to Morph. Like Ren and Parker, Tony was more than willing to fight for the Earth, having to go as far as convincing Sage and Erica to take part. Eventually, the Five came together and defended their world for quite some time. After meeting a few Veteran Rangers, Tony was shocked by the arrival of the Gold Ranger, who was none other than one of his childhood friends, Jackson. Recalling a promise he made to Jackson's late Father, Tony resisted Jackson's attempts to join the team, as he was safer away from the War. However, Jackson convinced Tony otherwise. After a year of fighting and gaining new powers, allies, enemies, and weapons, the Rangers gained the ability to "Legend Shift," or transform into Veteran Ranger Forms. Upon going on a Vision Quest to discover the origins of the Power Rangers, the Skyward Rangers embarked on a new quest. They were tasked by Oracle to find the Gaia Force, a powerful energy source that would grant the user any wish they desire. To do so, they were told to gather the Pieces of Light unlocked by previous Ranger teams before Grid Emergence. Unfortunately, Vasco, an old friend of Alan, sought the Gaia Force as well and proved to be a formidable opponent. After a few fights, Vasco revealed that he kidnapped Tommy and recreated the Psycho Rangers. Later, Tony encountered Ventus, Parker's Uncle and Kaldur's younger brother. He joined the team, bringing the number to seven. The War only continued to escalate as the King and Queen of Erebia took the helm to lead the attack strike. Tony, to save Parker from Karprex and the Psycho Rangers, overcame his guilt for Parker's depression and unlocked his Battlizer. After destroying all the Psycho Rangers and the Erebian Royal Guard, the King and Queen launched an all-out attack on the Earth. Through these events, the Rangers lost their powers once more. However, Ventus sacrificed his life to restore them. With Grid Emergence upon them, Yaxley, the child of Evil, was released and merged with Queen Verna. The Rangers eventually defeated them both and pacified the Erebians. After returning the Legendary Power Stars to their respective owners, Upon his resettlement on Earth, Tony planned on attending UC Davis to become a Vet. Personality Tony always has this moxie, or this sense of knowing what to do in any given situation. It is because of his natural ability to excel in many things that he is elected as the Leader of the Ranger team. He's a laidback person by nature and always finds the time to dig his nose into a book. He can also be quite emotional when put under trying stress and it tends to get the better of him. Ranger Powers As a member of the Skyward Force, Tony has access to the abilities of his Keystone predecessor: Ninjutsu. Using Power Stars, Tony can summon his Zords and manipulate Elements. He briefly gained the ability to use the Slayer's Eyes, a rare Slayer ability that turns raw emotion into strength, but he lost this ability. After his vision quest to see the origins of the Power Rangers, Tony gained the ability to Legend Shift into any Ranger in history, granted that a representative from the team gives him their blessings. Upon the end of his official tenure as Red Ranger, Tony mastered his Skyward Ninja Powers, being able to use his Elemental Technique and basic Ninja capabilities to their fullest potential. He and his Team returned the Legendary Ranger Stars to their respective owners, thereby forfeiting his ability to Legend Shift. Abilities and Skills * Slayer Powers: Tony was revealed to be a Potential Slayer who awakened his true powers when he shed his guilt over Parker. He was granted enhanced strength, speed, and senses. * Active Power: As with all Slayers, Tony gained an active power. In his case, he is able to shoot white and green light from his palms that can ignite objects on fire. Category:Red Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Skyward Force